Mutant Abilities
The mutant gene grants that very carrier superhuman abilities, and each ability is unique to that particular person. Transportation Flight The ability to project oneself through the air, without assistance. Some mutants have this ability natural, while others can use their main ability to simulate flight such as Weather Manipulation and Telekinesis. Mutants with this ability: * Warren Worthington III (from wings) * Storm (from weather manipulation) * Magneto (from magnokinesis) * Jean Grey (from telekinesis) * Banshee (from sonic scream) * Angel Salvadore (from wings) * Ink (from the wing tattoos on his back) Teleporting To transport oneself instantly from one location to another. Mutants with this ability: * Nightcrawler * Azazel * John Wraith * Apocalypse * Deadpool (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Portal Creation Blink possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, Blink has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking sentinels by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transferred a sentinel's energy beam into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. Mutants with this ability: * Blink * Apocalypse Energy Field Propulsion Cannonball possesses the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy from his body. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, like his namesake, at great heights and speeds. Wall Crawling Some mutants can adhere to certain surfaces, using their hands and feet. Nightcrawler and Toad both secrete substances that allows them to stick to objects. Mutants: * Nightcrawler * Toad * Anole * Sabretooth (with claws) Lightning Travel Storm can travel through bolts of lightning, giving her amazing speed. Body Transformation Organic Metal Transformation The ability to transform one's skin into a hardened, metal-like substance. It gives the carrier near-invulnerability and superhuman strength. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus Organic Diamond Transformation The ability to transform ones skin into a diamond-like substance that is nearly unbreakable. Mutants with this ability: * Emma Silverfox * Emma Frost Organic Ice Transformation Iceman can generate an icy coating on his skin that enhances his powers and gives his protection from harm. Mutants with this ability. *Iceman Solar Form When Sunspot absorbs solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power. Fat Growth Phat could stretch the fat deposits in his body, making his body larger and fatter.He could make them grow in a certain area. For example, if he were to focus it into his fist, he would have a giant-sized fist. When at peak size he was as atleast 10 feet tall and bigger then a car. *'Superhuman Strength': While being in his fat form, Phat has enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Durability': While in his fat form, Phat becomes highly durable. Metamorph Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Mutants with this ability: * Mystique Self-Duplication The ability to create exact copies of themselves. Mutants with this ability: * Multiple Man Wolf Transformation Wolfsbane can transform into a wolf-like form giving her animal like senses, speed, strength, and agility. Adaptive Evolution Darwin was able to adapt his body to allow himself to survive. He demonstrated various aspects of this ability, including growing gills when submerged in water or growing thick body armor when attacked. Elasticity Once turned into a Mutant, Senator Robert Kelly was shown to posses the ability to stretch his body, and was able to use this to escape Magneto's prison. The full extent of this ability was not known. It was shown, however, that he could not apply this ability to his clothing, as when he fell from Sabertooth's grasp, he fell through the holes in his clothing. Aquatic Adaptability Senator Robert Kelly seemed to possess some sort of adaptability mutation. This was only displayed briefly, but was shown when he first stepped out of the ocean after a night of drifting, small slits in his back disappeared. These were implied to be gills that helped Kelly to breathe when under the water's surface. If this mutation is similar to that of Darwin's has not been answered. Energy Manipulation Energy Absorption Bishop can absorb various forms of energy. In addition, if he absorbs too many energy at the same time, it would kill him. *'Superhuman Strength' - Via his energy absorption, he is able to enhance his strength. *'Energy Redirection' - As shown if he can redirect the absorbed energy to his weapon. *'Energy Projection' - Bishop can project any energy he absorbs from his hands and eyes. Energy Blasts Cyclops and Havok can generate a powerful red concussive blast of raw energy from their bodies. Havok originally was able to shoot ring like pulses of energy that could cut through things and generate heat, but he learned to focus this power and project powerful blasts out of his chest and hands. His beams could cut off Angel Salvadore's wings, send men flying back and were even powerful enough to destroy Cerebro. Scott has the same power but his is only able to project from his eyes and is unable to turn it off. Scott's beam was able to blow open a thick steel door and was able to match Storms lightning. Kinetic Energy Absorption Kinetic Energy Absorption - Shaw was able to absorb energy in all its forms, proportionality augmenting all his physically parameters until finally metabolizing it. This made him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as all the kinetic force from an enemy's strike or projectile will ultimate be nullified while strengthening him. Agent Zero can absorb kinetic energy to further increase his agility and reflexes. He is able to fall from great heights with sustaining injury and take punches without injury by absorbing the impact. Age Reduction - The accumulated energy also acts as sustenance, keeping him rested, nourished, healthy, and even young as he has been around since World War II. Kinetikinesis - Once he has the energy, he is able to produce and release it in powerful and destructive ways. He can focus it in various ways, including simple bursts, stretching shockwaves, and even concentrated balls. The strength of these attacks was shown powerful enough to take down an entire room in one strike. Superhuman Reflexes Zero's reflexes were enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings, by absorbing kinetic energy. Superhuman Agility Zero's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, he achieves this by absorbing kinetic energy. Force Field Generation Apocalypse can generate an extremely durable yellow-hued energy shield around himself, thus able to withstand the combined attacks of Storm's lightning, Cyclops's optical blasts, and Magneto's tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles. However, it did not protect him from Phoenix's power for long and even then, it was only when Storm joined in to destroy him that kept him from teleporting away from the fight. Magneto can also create a protective field around himself out of magnetic energy, so strong even Quicksilver couldn't find a way to penetrate it. Death was able to project a blue hued energy field around herself or others that was powerful enough to protect apocalypse from thousands of tons of rubble. Self-Detonation Ellie possesses the ability to charge up intense heat and pressure within her body and release it in the form of an explosion. She is able to charge up her explosions to various levels at minimum power she was able to propel a car and launch wade high in the air and the piece of metal with enough force kill three men on impact. At maximum power, she was able to level a junk yard and destroy aircraft carrier. Explosive Energy Charges Jubilee has a special energy based power, she can shoot small explosive charges of energy from her fingers. Her power also possesses some kind of electrical effect as she was able to charge an arcade machine by. firing some charges into it. Shockwaves Arclight could direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with her hands or feet. This typically created a massive shockwave, damaging and/or disorientating all within her line-of-fire, shattering objects, and causing earth tremors. Her hands give off a bright light upon impact. Molecular Acceleration The power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging. Seismic Energy Rictor has the ability to generate seismic energy vibrations from his hands. Mutants with this ability: * Cyclops * Havok * Jubilee * Sebastian Shaw * Bishop * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Arclight * Gambit * Rictor * Agent Zero * Chamber Elemental Abilities Fire and Heat Manipulation Pyrokinesis Generate extreme heat and produce flames from their body. At more advanced stages of this power some can erupt constant fire around their whole body. Some however can only control it but not organically generate it. Ash Mimicry *Ash Mimicry - Ash has skin that resembles solidified molten rock. It's unknown if this gave him increased strength or durability. *Ash Breath - Ash could breath out burning volcanic ash out of his mouth. The power of it was enough to knock human soldiers off their feet. The intensity of the heat is unknown. Solar Absorption *Solar Radiation Absorption - Sunspot absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. Apparently, Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary. *Solar Form - When Sunspot absorbs solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power. *Solar Beam Emission - Sunspot is able to generate bursts of solar energy. *Superhuman Durability - Sunspot's transformation increases his physical durability. *Flight - Sunspot is able to fly in his Solar Form. Mutants with this ability: * Pyro * Sunspot * Ash * Famine * Jean Grey Via Phoenix Force * Firefist *Match *Tomás Ice and Cold Manipulation To generate sub zero temperatures, allowing them to generate ice and freeze objects. Advanced users with this power can even generate an organic icy covering over their skin. One of the X-23 children Delilah had the ability to project freezing temperatures from her breath. Mutants with this ability: * Iceman * Ice Princess * Delilah Aerokinesis Janos is capable of creating and manipulating powerful winds of various sizes by spinning his hand. Cyclone Spinning He is also capable of using the wind to spin at tremendous speeds, becoming, at best, a human tornado with enough force to toss a submarine and the X-Jet a large distance. Weather Control Storm is one of the most powerful Mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. Her ability allows her to control the elements that cause weather phenomenon. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. As an extension of her abilities, she can manifest lethal electric bolts from her fingers. Using wind currents she can also fly. Whenever her powers are being used her eyes turn full white. Mutants With This Ability *Storm Plant Manipulation One of the X-23 children Jamaica could control plants and vegetation. She wrapped Donald Pierce in vines and grass trapping him on the ground, while she and the other children killed him. Electricity Generation/Manipulation One of the young boys in the X-23 program could generate electricity through his hands. He used it to charge a metal car, electrifying two of The Reavers. Mutants With This Ability *Bobby *Yukio (revised timeline) *Bedlam Superhuman Attributes Superhuman Speed The ability to move, think and react at speeds well beyond human potential. At peak levels, the user can move around the world as if it is in slow motion and some can even accelerate the speed of molecules. The speed level, ranges between mutants; Quicksilver can move so fast that time literally freezes around him, while Callisto's speed is much slower but still enabling her to move so fast she appears as a blur to normal humans. Wolverine's body was in enhanced condition enabling him to run faster then even the peak human being, but not quite at an extraordinary or superhuman level. Mutants with this ability: * Quicksilver * Callisto * Wolverine Superhuman Strength Mutants with this power have bodies that are that are much stronger and tougher then humans. This allows them to lift more weight, hit harder and jump higher. This ability also makes them more impervious to damage, however they are not indestructible. The level of strength also varies with each mutant, some display just above average strength while others posses massive superhuman level strength. Beast was able to pick up and throw an entire car and War was able to support a massive cement block. Wolverine can toss around normal humans with ease. Toad only posses strength in his legs allowing him to jump incredible heights and kick with superhuman force. X-24 was able to lift a massive armoured truck that had flipped over onto him. Super Leaping With the super strong muscles in their legs some mutants can jump at incredible heights and distances. Toad can jump at least 4-5 stories in a straight leap, Beast can pounce at least 20 feet and when Wolverine was released from Weapon X by Jean he was able to jump 10 feet into the air and attack a guard. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus * Juggernaut * Wolverine * Warpath * Sabretooth * Blob * Toad (legs only) * Beast * Lady Deathstrike * Sebastian Shaw (he can use absorbed energy to boost his strength) * Bishop (he can use absorbed energy to boost his strength) * Angel Dust * War * Deadpool (Enhanced) * Ajax (Enhanced) * Apocalypse * X-24 Superhuman Agility User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Mutants: * Toad * Nightcrawler * Beast * Mystique * Quicksilver * X-23 * Yukio *Psylocke Superhuman Dexterity Beast can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as humans could do with their hands. Super Acute Senses Some mutants have animal like senses that function with superhuman accuracy. Wolverine posses hearing and a sense of smell so accurate, they make him one of the best trackers alive even greater then some animals. Nightcrawler can see perfectly in the dark due to his mutation. Warpath used his senses of sight and hearing to detect when sentinels were approaching. Mutants: * Wolverine * Sabretooth * Beast * Nightcrawler * Warpath * Caliban Superhuman Durability The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Mutants with this ability have much stronger bodies, their muscles, bones and joints are far more durable then an average human making them more impervious to harm. Quicksilver's body was immune to the impact and friction of his speed, and Wolverine's healing factor made him able to take any manner of pain such as bullets, fire, falls, explosions and excessive trauma. Mutants *Apocalypse *Quicksilver *Colossus *Juggernaut *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Lady Deathstrike *Beast *Ajax *Angel Dust *Deadpool *Blob *Emma Silverfox *Emma Frost Superhuman Stamina The power to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. This power allows mutants to remain active for long periods of time, much longer then humans. Mutants with healing factors don't receive strain due to their bodies constant regeneration. Jones claims that he doesn't sleep indicating his body has a superhuman stamina that keeps him from tiring. Mutants *Quicksilver *Sabretooth *Wolverine *Deadpool *Beast *Mystique *Apocalypse *Jones *Colossus *X-23 *X-24 Superhuman Reflexes User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Adaptive Reflexes Apocalypse is able to enhance his reflexes to superhuman levels, as when he did in his brief battle with the supersonically fast Quicksilver, to see through the latter's movements and react to them, though this ability took several seconds to activate. Mutants with this Ability * Quicksilver * Apocalypse * Ajax * Deadpool *Domino Sonic Scream Mutants with this power can scream at super sonic levels strong enough to deafen humans, frighten animals and shatter glass. This power is focused using superhuman vocal cords. Banshee displayed such control over this ability that he was capable of using supersonic waves to fly and while underwater he could use his scream like a sonar, to find a hidden submarine. Mutants with this ability: * Banshee * Siryn Healing Factor This is a common mutation allowing the mutant to regenerate when damage is done to their body, such as a cut, burn, stabbing, gunshot wound, blunt force trauma or broken limb. Some mutants such as Deadpool can even regrow lost limbs. The healing can be instantaneous or it can take a few minutes or hours, it depends on the severity of the wound. *'Disease Immunity' - Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. *'Self-Sustaining' - Another byproduct of Wolverine's healing is that he requires no food or water to maintain his health or life, though he can partake in the activate for his own personal joy. During his seven years of self-imposed exile after sadly killing Jean Grey, Wolverine remained completely unaffected despite never gathering any nourishment. *'Enhanced Vitality' - A by-product of his healing power, Wolverine exhibits tremendous vitality and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is also become highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, being able to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. He is also able to go for much longer periods without food or air without diminishing his performance, even survive and recovering quickly if deprived of the latter. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation' - Wolverine's body is highly resistant to most elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Psionic Resistance'- Wolverine is immune to some forms of telepathic manipulation, particularly tactile hypnosis. This was made evident when Silverfox failed to stop him from leaving their car in order to settle a dispute. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, this power allows Wolverine to be "stretched" back to 1973, fifty years in the past and survive when not even Professor X could survive his mind being projected back more than a month by Shadowcat's chronoskimming powers. Immortality Those that have a Healing Factor, are forever young. Wolverine is well over 200 hundred years old. they live forever thanks to the regeneration. Mutants: * Wolverine * Deadpool * Mystique (Enhanced) * Sabretooth * Lady Deathstrike * Apocalypse * Sebastian Shaw (his power keeps him young) * Viper (Through skin shedding) * X-23 * X-24 Superhuman Marksmanship Agent Zero was an extremely lethal marksman, to the point where he was able quickly draw his gun and shoot Wolverine's cigar without hitting him. Zero is also very skilled with most weapons (usually sidearms), and is very perceptive of the situation around him. For example, during the Nigerian mission, he was able to take out several guards by using his superhuman agility and reflexes in conjunction with his marksmanship. It was also shown when he ran out of ammo, he could reload quickly while still moving Mutants with this ability: *Agent Zero *Domino Mental Abilities Telekinesis The ability to move and manipulate objects with only the power of their mind. Jean Grey displayed masterful control enabling her to levitate herself, block teleporters and disintegrate people by pulling them apart by the molecules. Jean Grey could simultaneously hold back an entire flood and lift the X-Men Jet. *'Telekinetic Flight '- Jean can fly using her telekinesis. Not known if this will be shown in X-Men Apocalypse. **'Telekinetic Shield '- To protect herself from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy. She also used a shield to protect herself from Cyclops' optic beams. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield. **'Telekinetic Blast' - Jean can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, blow and destroy many objects or people. Like a wave emission. 'Disintegration' Some mutants can break objects and people down by the molecular level. Famine was able to turn a few guards into skeletons by disintegrating, their skin and muscles. Jean was able to use her telekinesis at such an advanced level she could simulate disintegration. Telekinetic Weaponry Psylocke is able to manifest a variety of weapons from pure magenta psionic energy, which can physically affect the environment. She appears to make her weapons resemble a katana, a chain sickle, a katari and an urumi. *'Psionic Blades:' Psylocke was capable of generating psionic blades. *'Telekinetic Katana:' Psylocke was able to charge her katana with psionic energy, allowing it to inflict more damage and slice through more substances such as an entire car. *'Telekinetic Whip:' Psylocke can generate a whip made from psionic energy, as shown during her fight with Beast. 'Advanced Telekinesis' * Advanced Telekinesis '''- Apocalypse has such potent telekinetic abilities, which borders on matter manipulation. His powers allow him to pull dust-like particles from matter, especially rock, that he can turn into any object as well as telekinetically manipulate. Apocalypse can levitate objects with his mind, which allowed him to pull fine stone particles from walls to decapitate multiple men, levitate cars and other large objects, and to even telekinetically construct multiple, massive, Egyptian pyramids. Apocalypse also utilized this power to fuse his opponents within walls or the ground (thus managing to immobilize both Cyclops and Quicksilver), and making Caliban's gun disintegrate. ** '''Matter Disintegration - Apocalypse has the ability to disintegrate objects into dust, as seen when he effortlessly pulverized Caliban's gun. He could also reduce an entire city and the wall of a building Professor X was hiding into a dust storm. ** Matter Transmutation - Apocalypse is able to transmutate matter into anything he wants, as seen when he created the shackles from stone particles binding Professor X to his altar, the armors of his Horsemen of Apocalypse, new metallic wings for Archangel, a new helmet for Magneto, and even a massive new pyramid out of the disintegrated Cairo. ** Earth Liquification - Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber like. Doing so with a person in contact with the affected surface would either adhere a person to it, trap them inside of it, or cause it to merge with, mold over and corrode a person, killing them. He used this to liquefy the ground in the Polish factory, what caused the factory workers to fall in a matter of seconds through the ground, where they were permanently trapped or killed by suffocation. He killed a man by merging him into a wall he backed into. He also used this ability to trap Quicksilver's left foot and partially restrain Cyclops inside a wall by morphing a wall around him and then solidifying it. Mutants with this ability: * Jean Grey * Apocalypse * Psylocke * Cable * Death * Hellion Telepathy Telepathy - Xavier has a wide array of telepathic powers that he discovered through years of training, making him one of the most powerful mutants alive. Abilities *'Mental' Scan - Charles scan a persons brain and find any information he needs including memories. He used this power to help Logan unlock his memories, and in the 70's when he used this ability to search the mind of a woman, so he could see what flight Raven was going to take. *'Telepathic' Cloak - He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to hide himself, Magneto, and all the assault troops while en route to the dacha of the Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. *'Telepathic' Communication - He is able to telepathically communicate with others. He demonstrated this at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and in X-Men: First Class when he communicated with Moira and Erik. *'Mental' Detection - He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. He was also able to find out that Jean Grey had left the X-mansion in X3. *'Mind' Control - He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. *'Mental' Possession - He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. *'Mental' Sedation - He can make others fall asleep simply by telling them to. *'Memory' Manipulation: He can erase and even implant fake memories into peoples minds. He once threatened Wolverine, that he could make him believe he was a six year old girl. *'Mind' Transferal - When his body was destroyed in X-Men: The Last Stand, he transferred his consciousness into a host body. *'Paralyzation' - He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped.He shows this at the beginning of X Men 2 and X Men First Class. *'Mental' Link - He has ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. This was shown when Jean Grey linked with him to communicate with the others in the X-Jet before perishing. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Charles uses this power to project his mind into the future by linking the future Wolverine's mind and use them as a bridge to it where he is able to connect to and converse with his future self. *'Mental' Amnesia - He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. This was demonstrated at the end of X-Men: First Class with Moira MacTaggert, making her forget all the time they had together. *'Telepathic' Illusion - Charles is able to generate realistic illusions. In X-Men: Days of Future Past the Professor X uses this power to convince Mystique to not kill Bolivar Trask. *'Psychic' Barriers - Charles was able to put mental blocks in Jean Grey's mind so she couldn't unlock the phoenix part of her personality. *'Psionic' Blasts - When his powers were boosted by Cerebro, Charles had enough power to cause every mutant in the world to experience excruciating pain. He was also able to make every human experience the same pain, when Magneto reversed Cerebro. * Knowledge Absorption - Apocalypse is able to learn vast amounts of information inhumanly quickly, as after awakening from his long slumber, he was able to look into the news and extract data, gaining an understanding of the modern world, and learning to speak fluently in modern English, all in a matter of seconds. He touched a video screen causing it to play multiple channels and video documentaries from recent history, which allowed him to instantly learn of humanity's weaponry advancements, and of Magneto. * Mental Shielding - Apocalypse was able to shield the minds of his four Horsemen of Apocalypse from the telepathic power of Professor X, furthermore completely blocking the professor's powers. Mutants: * Professor X * Jean Grey * Emma Frost * Apocalypse * Death * Psylocke *M-Twins Illusion Generation Jason Stryker was able to create psychic illusions and also exert some control over those affected by his illusions. By the time of his father's attempted mutant genocide, these illusions were at least facilitated by a gas harvested from Jason's body. Jason also produced a fluid from his brain that could be used to mentally enslave people. Animal Manipulation Magnetos daughter Nina 's mutation allowed her to manipulate animals around her, such as the birds she had attack several police officers when they came to arrest her father. Animal Empathy Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. X-Factor Detection Mutants with this ability can sense the presence of other mutants. Callisto could also detect the abilities and power level of other mutants. Mutants With This Ability *Callisto *Caliban Technopathy Chris Bradley had the telepathic ability to control a variety of electrical devices. He is shown controlling an airplane, an elevator, and light bulbs among other things. His entire trailer was filled with things run by the power of electricity, such as hundreds of lights, a train set, and other toys. It can be argued that he was strong enough to single-handedly power the entire carnival he worked at, considering that when Sabretooth killed him, the whole place completely went dark. Jones was able to turn on and off a television with his mind and flick through the channels by blinking. Mutants With This Ability *Bolt *Jones Power Bestowal and Augmentation Apocalypse can bestow others with mutant abilities, such as the four he chooses to be his Horsemen of Apocalypse. Apocalypse can also enhance the mutant abilities of his four Horsemen of Apocalypse even further, thus making Psylocke capable of generating more powerful energy projections, granting Archangel bio-metallic wings (far more formidable than his previous living ones), increasing Storm's electrokinesis generation and granting her an early onset of flight (also turning her hair white in the process), and making Magneto capable of manipulating Earth's magnetic poles (to devastating effects). Apocalypse also once amplified Professor X's telepathy (much like how Cerebro usually does), making Charles able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all the people of Earth. Power Negation Jimmy creates a field surrounding him that nullifies the superpowers of other mutants within its range. This power, however, cannot be controlled at his will. Death Perception Yukio is a mutant with a limited precognitive ability to discern the nature of a person's death. Such visions, when they occur at all, have a high degree of accuracy. She rarely misinterprets the foreseeable future of one man's life. However, she failed once thinking that Logan was going to die due to his heart ripped out of his chest. Magnetokinesis Magneto can generate and manipulate all the forms of magnetism. A primary example of his control over magnetic fields includes his ability to fly. Other examples include changing the trajectory of bullets, such as when he guided a bullet to follow Mystique like a homing device. Polaris, Magneto's daughter inherited her father's magnetic abilities, however when she uses her powers a green energy pulses around her hands and eyes. While Silver’s own body is a human magnet, causing her to manipulate the magnetic force fields around her, she lacks the ability to bend metal. Abilities: *'Ferrokinesis' - He utilizes the control of the magnetism to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. Smaller feats include lifting cars and being able launch small pieces of metal at the speed of bullets. But his power is clearly demonstrated in some of his more spectacular feats. In X2 and Days of Future Past, he lifts the X-Jet with ease. During the events of X-Men: The Last Stand, Magneto was able to lift the entire Golden Gate Bridge and transport it to another location. In X-Men Days of Future Past he was able to do the same with the RFK Stadium‏‎. His control is not only immense in lifting these enormous structures, but also precise in keeping the bridge and stadium intact while airborne. Apart from being able move metal towards him, Magneto can also pull himself towards metal, as seen when he boarded a moving train. Magneto's power is so immense that he can perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. In the first film, he aims several guns at a crowd of police men and causes one of them to discharge, but halts the bullet short. Another example includes lifting an entire stadium, and himself, over to the White House, while at the same time commandeering the Sentinels to activate and attack the crowd. All of these abilities contribute to Magneto's status as one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. *'Metal Sense' - He is able to sense the presence of metals. *'Organic Iron Manipulation' - He is able to manipulate the metal within a person's blood. He used this to kill his security guard by brutally extracting metal from his body. *'Magnetic Flight' - Magneto can fly by gliding on the Earth's EM field. *'Metallic Bonding' - Erik was able to implant metal objects and people in seconds. A perfect example is when he fuse the train rails into the Sentinels allowing him to the ability of control them. *'Magnetic Shield' - Magneto is able to conjure a vast shield of magnetic energy around Apocalypse's rebuilt pyramid, which the X-Men (even Quicksilver) were unable to penetrate, forcing Quicksilver and Mystique to instead resort to persuading Magneto to betray the Horsemen of Apocalypse. *'Magnetic Field Manipulation' - Magneto is able to generate magnetic fields (allowing him to violently destroy the ruins of Auschwitz), and even control Earth's magnetic poles (causing widespread destruction and carnage across the planet, with mass casualties). Bone Protrusions Claw Growth The ability to grow long razor sharp retractable claws from their hands. Wolverine could produce long bone claws from between his knuckles. Sabertooth and Lady Deathstrike could grow out their fingernails that were capable of cutting through wood and metal. Mutants with this ability: * Wolverine * Sabretooth * Lady Deathstrike * Beast * Viper * X-23 Razor Sharp Teeth Some mutants possess razor sharp teeth, capable of ripping through flesh and bone. Spike Projectiles Spike can generate bone like horns from his wrists that he can detach and throw. The spikes are sharp enough to pierce human flesh. Bone Growth Marrow has the ability to control the growth, shape and toughness of her bone structure. Initially this was uncontrolled as they constantly protruded from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by the Weapon X Program and Ajax, she would learn to mostly control it Quill Protrusion Quill was able to sprout porcupine-like quills from his body, most notably his entire face and head. Mutants with ability: * Spike * Quill Contact Based Powers Phasing Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. Chronoskimming Through her phasing powers, Kitty also has the ability to send someone's consciousness back or forward in time into their younger/older self, or into a close ancestor/descendant. The longer the process is, the more strain it causes her. A limitation to this power is that while she possesses the ability to, she can't send someone, even someone with as powerful a mind as Professor X, back in time more than a month because the power stretches the mind and if pushed too far, it will snap and the person will die. The only person capable of surviving such a trip is Wolverine, due to his healing abilities. For the process to work, the time traveler must lie down and calm their mind while Shadowcat forms a connection between herself and them. The traveler must focus on the destination they wish to go and must remain calm at all times or the connection can be damaged or severed. Shadowcat must also maintain the connection for however long the person is time traveling and any changes to the timeline won't take effect until the connection is severed. This leaves her vulnerable as she and the traveler can't move until the process is done. As such, in stressful situations Shadowcat must have protection while using the power. Despite being the one projecting the time traveler into the past, she retains no memory of the altered timeline. Only the time traveler, who awakens in the changed timeline once the connection is severed, remembers. Also, the traveler will not remember any changes as a result of them traveling back in time. Once the connection is severed, the traveler will simply wake up in precisely the same time the process took place, any memory of the time between when the traveler was sent to a certain time and go the time when the process took place will be erased, meaning they will need someone else to help them brush up on what happened. Mutants with these abilities: * Shadowcat Life Force Absorption Through physical contact mutants with this ability can absorb the lifeforce of whomever they are touching, prolonged contact will result in death. A side effect of this power, the user also absorbs the memories and personality of who they are touching. If the user touches another mutant, they can temporarily absorb their abilities. Mutants with this ability: * Rogue Tactile Hypnosis While touching someone, Kayla Silverfox could persuade a person into doing what she wanted, however those with healing factors seemed immune. Unique Physiology Wing Growth Some mutants can grow wings from their backs that allows them to fly through the air. The wings can be bird like in appearance or insect like. Wing Blades After receiving an upgrade in power by Apocalypse, Angel's wings became a organic-metallic material. He is able to fire feathers from his wings outward like razor sharp daggers. Mutants * Angel * Angel Salvadore Snake Physiology Snake Physiology - Viper had several snake-like abilities, including a forked tongue, and the ability to shed her skin, which was her form of regeneration. When she sheds her skin, she also looses her hair. *'Toxin' Immunity - She is immune to toxins and chemicals. *'Toxins'/'Antidotes' Generation - Viper was able to create any toxin, which usually caused extreme pain or death. It took an acidic effect on the skin when she breathed or spat it, causing the skin to bubble and blister. She could also administer it through a kiss, or lick it onto her claw, and then stab it into the victim. In addition, Viper could also produce antidotes to her poisons, as shown when she reversed the damage she caused to Harada's face by breathing on it again. *'Claws: '''Much like Victor Creed, Viper can elongate her fingernails and used them to slash at her enemies. She can also secrete them with her toxin from her tongue to poison her foes. *'Regeneration: Viper can heal her injuries by shedding her wounded skin like a snake, as evidence when Harada shot her with an arrow. This ability, however, requires her to shed all her skin. *'Agility: '''Viper had natural, snake-like agility that allowed her to dodge Yukio's sword strikes with ease. Prehensile Tongue Toad has a strong elastic tongue that can stretch over 13 feet. Prehensile Tail Both Nightcrawler and Azazel have tails that allows them to grab onto objects with relative ease. Their tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. Impenetrable Skin Blob has skin that cannot be penetrated. Impenetrable Skin is an ability of the users skin that makes it so the user's skin is impenetrable and unable to be penetrated by anything; blade, fire, bullet, etc. This grants the user near-invulnerability and protects the users internal organs. The eyes, mouth and mind were still vulnerable and he seemed threatened by Adamantium. Slime Spit Toad once spat green slime onto Jean Grey's face, that hardened like rock making her unable to breathe. Mutant Tattoos Ink has tattoos on different parts of his body that give great powers, each tattoo represents power. *'Illness Generation - A power used by the tattoo of a bio hazard symbol on his right palm. *'Flight' - Used by the tattooed wings on his back. *'Super' Strength - Used by tattooed lines on his left hand. *'Explosion' Inducement - Used by tattoo of an Explosion on his right biceps. He could even punch a hole through a brick wall. *'Mind' Reading - Used by the lightning bolt tattoos on his head. *'Healing' - Used by tattoo of Caduceus symbol on top of his right hand. *'Phoenix' Mimicry - The Phoenix Force symbol over his right eye allows him to use a facsimile of the Phoenix's powers. Acidic Saliva/Acid Breath Angel Salvadore can launch gobs of corrosive or explosive saliva to ranges that she might otherwise be able to throw small hand-held objects. The corrosive properties been been demonstrated to be sufficient to eat through stone and as a concussive blast the spitting attack produces a small concussive blast and gout of flame.Zeitgeist's acid breath can burn through steel that's ten centimeters thick in less than half a minute. Mutants With This Ability *Angel Salvadore *Zeitgeist Unstoppable Momentum Once Juggernaut begins to advance in a certain direction and gain momentum it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles can slow his pace but cannot completely halt him. *Juggernaut Category:Content Category:Mutants Category:Abilities